dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse
thumb to Japońska gra stworzona przez Dimps na PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 oraz Microsoft Windows (via Steam). Gra została ogłoszona w dniu 05 lutego 2015 roku. Wydana natomiast 27 Lutego 2015 roku. Gra umożliwia stworzenie własnej postaci oraz skorzystanie z wielu postaci z serii Dragon Ball. jest to gra osadzona w świecie mangi Dragon Ball Z, w odróżnieniu od innych gier które opierały się na smoczych kulach, ta gra posiada swoją własną fabułę, gdzie inne gry po prostu przedstawiały nam całe Dragon Ball Z bez zmian. Gra wyszła na: PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. W dodatku, aby gra wyglądała jak anime zastosowana grafikę Cel-shadingu. Rozgrywka Gra jest podobna do swoich poprzedników jak np.Dragon Ball Budōkai Tenka-ichi 3. Gra jest połączeniem bijatyki i gier MMORPG, prościej mówiąc w grze będziemy podczas trybu fabularnego i swobodnych walk z innymi graczami, lub komputerem walczyć w typowo Dragon Ballowym stylu, MMO pojawia się podczas zwiedzania lokacji startowej, gdzie widzimy innych graczy i możemy z nimi nawiązać kontakt, gra RPG pokazuje się podczas tworzenia bohatera gdzie wybieramy jego rasę (Ziemianin, Nameczanin, Majini, klan Freezera i Saiyanie) i wygląd oraz podczas rozdawania statystyk naszego głównego bohatera, oraz dobieraniu strojów które pasują do naszej postaci. Sama walka wygląda następująco, gracz może atakować wroga lekkimi i ciężkimi atakami, może strzelać z kul Ki, oraz bronić się przed atakami oponenta, bohater może również używać ataków pokroju Kamehame-Ha lub Kienzan, naturalnie posiadamy jeszcze super ataki specjalne, które pożerają masę energii Ki, ale również zadają ogromne obrażenia. A to wszystko dzieje się w powietrzu gdzie bohaterowie teleportują się i latają z zawrotną prędkością. Transformacje W grze występują super ataki specjalne takie jak np. zamiana ciał, jednak są też wzmocnienia, które zwiększają na jakiś czas moc bohatera, te power upy to : te dwie techniki dostępne są dla wszystkich ras, Kaiō-ken wzmacnia siłę ataków podstawowych kosztem Staminy. Daje ona czerwoną aurę na postać. nie dość że zwiększa siłę użytkownika, to w dodatku pomimo ciągłego spadania staminy, gracz może nadal bez strat korzystać z przyśpieszenia i szybkiego uniku. jest to zdolność dostępna tylko dla rasy Saiyan. Daje on graczowi złote włosy oraz zwiększa siłę ataków gracza kosztem energii Ki, jednak będąc w trybie SSJ gracz może bez przerwy używać ataków Ki bez dodatkowej straty. działa dokładnie jak SSJ tylko zwiększa moc gracza i daje lekkie wyładowania elektryczne na aurze gracza. dostępny dla gracza jest dopiero w Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, w pierwszej części power upa, ma tylko Son Gokū i Gotenks, zwiększa on drastycznie moc gracza kosztem bardzo szybkiej straty energii, dla tego w tej formie gra się bardzo krótko. jest to wzmocnienie możliwe do nabycia przez każdego gracza, jeśli jest Sayianem, Super Vegeta zwiększa moc ataków Ki. zwiększa ataki Ki bardziej od pierwszej transformacji. w oryginalnym Dragon Ball Xenoverse zdolność tą ma tylko Gohan, jednak jak kupimy DLC "Ressurection F" to w tedy każda rasa się może tej techniki nauczyć. Działa ona jak SSJ3 tylko spadek energii Ki jest o wiele mniejszy, a wokół gracza pojawia się biała aura. Miasto Toki Toki Jest lokacją startową dla gracza, w niej gracz może wykonywać Parralel questy, dzięki którym można zdobyć nowe techniki, jeśli wykonamy określone zadania w Parralel questach może rozegrać jego specjalną wersje np. w jedne walce możemy pokonać Son Gokū, jeśli zrobimy to normalnie to na tym się skończy nasze zadanie, jednak jeśli wykonamy całe zadanie prawidłowo to podczas klęski Gokū ten np. wstanie i w dodatku zmieni się w SSJ. W mieście możemy brać udział w misjach fabuły głównej. Albo powtarzać ukończone zadania i ponownie oglądać cutscenki. W mieście Toki Toki możemy kupić za pieniądze ubrania, akcesoria, techniki i kapsułki wspomagające. W mieście Toki Toki możemy rekrutować postacie kontrolowane przez komputer oraz innych graczy, którzy nam pomogą w zadaniach pobocznych lub walkach z innymi graczami. W mieście możemy również (po zebraniu 7 smoczych kul) przywołać magicznego smoka, który spełni nasze życzenia, życzeń jest wiele, jednak my możemy za każdym spotkaniem ze smokiem wybrać tylko jedno. W owym mieście możemy też trafić na bohaterów mangi, u których możemy trenować. Każdy mistrz będzie dla nas miał kilka zadań po których ukończeniu dostaniemy technikę, która jest charakterystyczna dla danej postaci (np. u Ginyū możemy nauczyć się mlecznego działa lub zamiany ciał. W mieście możemy też brać udział w walkach które dzielą się na kilka rodzajów: Walki w trybie offline i online polegają na walce 1vs1, 2vs2, 3vs3 z komputerem lub graczami, w walkach powyżej trybu 1vs1 walka nie kończy się po pokonaniu wroga, bo towarzysz może nas w każdej chwili przywrócić do walki, w tych trybach walczy się o liczbę nokautów. Następny tryb, to tryb kanapowy, gdzie można z kolegą grać przed telewizorem, a nie przez sieć, w tym trybie niestety kamera nie jest za graczem, a z dużej odległości kameruje arenę, a sami bohaterowie mogą walczyć tylko na jednaj arenie czyli mapie Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Dodatki DLC i pre order W pre orderze dostajemy : *Kilka mało znaczących strojów, * postać Vegety SSJ4 Gra posiada 3 pakiety DLC, pierwszy to "Ressurection of F", który jednak nie dodaje nam fabuły z filmu, tylko : * 5 nowych i ciężkich parallel questów, * 2 nowych mistrzów czyli, Rō Kaiōshin (od którego uczymy się mistycznego SSJ) i Jaco, w dodatku misje u Rō Kaiōshina różnią się od zadań innych mistrzów np. aby zacząć u niego trening trzeba mu przyprowadzić dwie kobiety, a w innej misji zmusza nas do walki z złą wersją naszej postaci. * 4 nowe postacie : SSJB Vegeta, SSJB Gokū, Jaco i Freezer. Następny pakiet DLC to GT Pack 1, który dodaje nam : thumb|220px|Gt pack 1 * nową mapę zniszczonego miasta, * nowy wątek fabularny od Sagi Babiego do Sagi Super 17, * nowi mistrzowie, * 3 nowe grywalne postacie: GT Gokū, GT Trunks i Pan, * nowe przedmioty i techniki. Następny pakiet DLC to GT Pack 2, który dodaje nam : thumb|220px|Gt pack 2 * nowych mistrzów jak Pan, *nowy wątek fabularny, czyli sagę złych smoków, * nowe ataki i umiejętności, *nowe postacie: Sān Xīng Lóng, Sì Xīng Lóng, Towa i Mira. Następne DLC to MOVIE COSTUME Pack : * To DLC dodaje strój Gokū SSJB. Postacie W grze znajduje się wiele bohaterów z anime i mangi, do wyboru mamy sporą liczbę bohaterów, jednak na tym wybór herosa się nie kończy, po wybraniu bohatera jakim chcemy zagrać możemy wybrać mu jeszcze jaką chcemy grać wersją tego bohatera. Postacie zdobywamy przez wykonywaniu fabuły, paralel questów itp. Postacie w DBX to : Son Gokū (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Piccolo na Tenka-ichi Budōkai do walki z Lordem Beerusem w postaci SSJ3 na planecie północnego Kaiō oraz Gokū w ciele Ginyū.) Młody Son Gohan (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Raditzem do walki z odziałem Ginyū na planecie Namek.) Piccolo ' (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Raditzem do końca fabuły Dragon Ball Z.) 'Tiānjīnfàn (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Saibaimanami do walki z Cellem na Cell Game.) Vegeta (Wszystkie wersje od Sayian Sagi do Sagi Majin Bū, w wyborze wersji nie ma Majin Vegety, a dodatkowa opcja to Vegeta opanowany mroczną magią.) Nastoletni Son Gohan (Pierwsza wersja jest z początkowej walki SSJ2 Gohana z Cellem, a druga forma jest z końcowej części tej walki.) Trunks z Przyszłości (Wszystkie wersje od przybycia do przeszłości, po walkę z androidami, dodatkowa wersja to Trunks z Dragon Ball Xenoverse w postaci strażnika czasu oraz wersja opanowana przez mroczną magię.) Kurilín (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Saibaimanami do walki z androidami, dodatkowa wersja to Kurilín z opanowanym Kaiō-kenem.) Yǐnchá (Wszystkie wersje od walki z Saibaimanami do walki z androidami, dodatkowa wersja to Yǐnchá z opanowanym Kaiō-kenem.) Satan Son Gohan ' (Son Gohan z treningu u Starszego Kaiōshina, Son Gohan posiadający Mistycznego SSJ, Son Gohan z przed Bū Sagi, Son Gohan w stroju Wspaniałego Saiyamana, Son Gohan opanowany przez mroczną magię.) '''Goku SSJG ' (Wersja z filmu kinowego " Battle of Gods ".) '''Goten (Dwie wersje z Sagi Majin Bū.) Młody Trunks ' (Wersja z Sagi Majin Bū, wersja z drugiego filmu kinowego, w którym wystąpił Brolly.) '''Videl '(Trzy wersje z Sagi Majin Bū, Videl w stroju Wspaniałego Saiyamana 2, dwie wersje Videl z drugiego filmu kinowego, w którym wystąpił Brolly.) '''Gotenks (Gotenks z SSJ, Gotenks z SSJ3, Gotenks z technikami Yǐnchá i Tiānjīnfàn, Gotenks opanowany przez mroczną magię.) Raditz (3 wersje.) Nappa (Wszystkie 3 wersje z Sayian Sagi.) Saibaiman (Saibaiman, Kaiwareman, Kyukonman, Copyman, Tennenman, Jinkouman.) Żołnierze Freezera (Appule, Nabana, Roberry, Ramon, Orlen, Raspberry, Navel, Monrei, Guprei.) Freeza pierwsza forma (Wersja z pancerzem i bez pancerza.) Freeza czwarta forma Freeza w wersji 100% (Dodatkowa wersja to Freeza w wersji 100% opanowany mroczną magią.) Jeice (2 wersje.) Burter (2 wersje.) Recoome (Normalna wersja i wersja ze zniszczonym strojem.) Guldo (2 wersje.) Kapitan Ginyū (3 wersje i wersja Ginyū z ciałem Gokū.) C18 (3 wersje.) C17 (2 wersje.) Cell Jr (Wersja z atakami Gokū, wersja z atakami Kurilína, wersja z atakami Tiānjīnfàna.) Cell w perfekcyjnej formie (2 wersje.) Cell w pełni mocy (Dodatkowa wersja to Cell w pełni mocy opanowany przez mroczną magię.) Majin Bū (2 wersje, dodatkowa wersja to mini Majin Bū.) Super Bū Kid Bū (Dodatkowa wersja to Kid Bū opanowany przez mroczną magię.) Bóg Zniszczenia Beerus (Wersja z filmu kinowego " Battle of Gods ".) Whis ' (Wersja z filmu kinowego " Battle of Gods".) '''Bardock ' (2 wersje z pierwszego odcinka Dragon Ball Z, Bardock SSJ z Epizodu o Bardocku.) Odblokowuje się go po ukończeniu ukrytej fabuły. '''Brolly (Dodatkowa wersja to Brolly opanowany przez mroczną magię.) Odblokowuje się go, po ukończeniu ukrytej fabuły. Vegetto (3 wersje, jedna to Vegetto, druga to Vegetto z atakami Gokū, trzecia to Vegetto z atakami Vegety.) Odblokowuje się go po ukończeniu Paralel questa " Potara Warrior ". Goku SSJ4 ''' (Odblokowuje się go po ukończeniu wszystkich Parallel questów.) '''Gogeta SSJ4 (Odblokowuje się go po zebraniu Siedmiu smoczych kul i poproszeniu smoka o wojownika.) Super 17 ''' (Odblokowuje się go po zebraniu Siedmiu smoczych kul i poproszeniu smoka o wojownika.) '''Omega Shenron (Odblokowuje się go po zebraniu Siedmiu smoczych kul i poproszeniu smoka o wojownika.) Vegeta SSJ4 (Dostaje się go jak kupi się grę z Pre Orderem.) Goku Gt (Wszystkie wersje małego Gokū z Dragon Ball GT.) Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC GT pack. Pan (Wszystkie wersje z Dragon Ball GT.) Odblokowuje się ją po kupieniu DLC GT Pack. Trunks Gt ''' (Wszystkie wersje z Dragon Ball GT.) Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC GT Pack. '''Mira Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC GT Pack 2. Towa ''' Odblokowuje się ją kupując DLC GT Pack 2. '''Eis Shenron Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC GT Pack 2. Nouva Shenron Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC GT Pack 2. Goku SSJB (Wersja z Filmu "Ressurection of F".) Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC "Ressurection of F". Vegeta SSJB (Wersja z Filmu "Ressurection of F".) Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC "Ressurection of F". Złoty Freeza (Wersja z Filmu "Ressurection of F".) Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC "Ressurection of F". Jaco Odblokowuje się go kupując DLC "Ressurection of F". Rasy W DBX gracz może wcielić się w 5 ras znanych z Dragon Ball Z: Majini - posiadają wysoką obronę, ale zmniejszoną regeneracje Staminy. Im większy mają poziom zdrowia tym większą będą mieli obronę. Sayianie - posiadają mało życia, jednak mają zwiększoną siłę ciosu. Im mniejszy poziom zdrowia Sayianina tym bardziej zwiększa się jego cios. Po wskrzeszeniu przez towarzysza statystyki Sayian idą w górę. W dodatku mogą się zmienić w Super Sayianina 1 i 2. Ziemianie - mają zbalansowane statystyki i nie posiadają żadnego bonusu. Nameczanie - posiadają tylko jedną płeć oraz mają szybszą regeneracje, wytrzymałość i zdrowie, ale słaby atak. W dodatku przedmioty lecznicze są bardziej skuteczne na Nameczanach. 'Klan Freezy ' - posiadają tylko jedną płeć oraz mają dużą prędkość lecz niski atak. Mogą sparaliżować swojego wroga, a im niższy poziom zdrowia tym stają się szybsi. Trenerzy W grze gracz może posiadać mistrza, którym jest postać z uniwersum smoczych kul, ci mistrzowie to: * Piccolo, *Kurilín, * Vegeta, * Kapitan Ginyū, * Cell, * C18, * Gotenks, * Gohan i Videl, * Son Gokū, * Satan, * Freeza, * Beerus, * Tiānjīnfàn, * Yǐnchá, * Pan (DLC), * Starszy Kaiōshin (DLC), * Jaco (DLC). Fabuła Początek gry pokazuje nam jak Son Gokū walczy z Freezerem podczas wybuchu planety Namek, z Cellem na Cell Game i z Majin Bū na planecie Kaioshinów, po chwili okazuje się że linia czasowa została zmieniono i wcześniej pokonani wrogowie zostają napełnieni ogromną mocą, co zmienia linię czasu. Nie podoba się to Kai czasu, oraz Trunksowi z przyszłości, Trusnks nie mogąc znaleźć przyczyny błędu w czasie podejrzewa, że ktoś nim manipuluje, zbiera więc 7 smoczych kul i prosi smoka o potężnego wojownika, który mu pomoże (tym wojownikiem jest gracz). Po szybkim teście siły, który robi nam Trunks nasz bohater zostaje mianowany Time Patrollerem. Trunks opowiada graczowi o mieście Toki Toki w którym znajdują się wszystkie obrońcy czasu (czyli inni gracze), którzy wykonują zlecone im zlecenia i naprawiają błędy czasu. Trunks za pomocą zwoju czasu znajduję kolejną anomalię w tym momencie zaczyna się ratowanie linii czasu od walki Gokū i Piccolo z Raditzem do walki Gokū w SSJG z lordem Beerusem. Ratując czas dowiadujemy się, że odpowiedzialne za to są 2 osoby, Towa i jej pomocnik Mira, od koniec dowiadujemy się że robią to, aby uwolnić Demona Demitre, który został uwięziony przez Kai czasu w wymiarze który znajduje się poza czasem. Po pokonaniu Kid Bū wszyscy myślą, że nie ma już mocniejszego wojownika, którego można było by opanować, jednak Towa i Mira podróżują do kinówki "Battle of Gods" i przejmują kontrolę nad Bogiem zniszczenia Beersuem, na nieszczęście Towy, Lord Beersu był w stanie uwolnić się spod jej kontroli, a na scenie pojawia się osłabiony Demitra, który jest na skraju czasu i wymiaru bez czasu, Gokū, Beerus i nasz wojownik razem pokonują Demitre, jednak nie na długo. Beerus wiedząc o mocy Demona postanawia udać się z Whisem do miasta Toki Toki w celu trenowania naszego bohatera do walki z demonem. W pogoni za Mirą i Tową, nasi oponenci wyjmują z czasu przyjaciół jak i wrogów wojowników Z i wzmacniając ich złowrogą siłą wysyłając, ich na naszego bohatera, po chwili ratuje nas Son Gokū, który został powiadomiony przez Kai Czasu, aby nam pomógł. Niestety potężny Demitra atakuje miasto Toki Toki i przejmuje kontrole nad Trunsem. Nasz bohater po odzyskaniu przyjaciela ze szponów demona, razem z nim ratują miasto i się go chwilowo pozbywają. Nasz bohater i Gokū muszą udać się do wymiaru, który jest poza czasem, w finałowej walce bohaterowie pokonują demona i wszystko skończyło by się szczęśliwie, gdyby nie to że osłabiona Towa ucieka chcąc się zemścić. Ale to stało się dopiero w Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Dodatkowa fabuła Po pokonaniu Demitry możemy zebrać 6 kryształów czasu, dostarczając je do Trunksa i Kai czasu dowiemy się, że przez tyle zmian czasu powstały dziury czasowe, a naszym zadaniem jest ich załatanie. Na początku przenosimy się do drugiej kinówki z Brollym, gdzie pokonujemy Legendarnego Super Sayianiana. Drugie zadanie przenosi na na początek Dragon Ball Z, gdzie razem z Bardockiem walczymy z Freezą, a w tle znajduję się planeta Vegeta. Pod koniec czas się na tyle psuje, że ścieżka Brolliego i Bardocka krzyżuje się ze sobą i doprowadza do walki między nimi, a my musimy zakończyć tę walkę. W DLC GT pack 1 i 2 nasz bohater też musi załatać dziury czasu w historii z Dragon Ball GT, jednak w tedy odbieramy zadania nie od Trunksa tylko od małego robota który pracuje w mieście Toki Toki. pt-br:Dragon Ball Xenoverse en:Dragon Ball Xenoverse fr:Dragon Ball Xenoverse it:Dragon Ball Xenoverse es:Dragon Ball XENOVERSE ca:Bola de Drac: Xenoverse Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania